SpongeBob X (Series)
SpongeBob X (スポンジボブX Suponjibobu Ekkusu) is a Japanese animated television series featuring SpongeBob SquarePants. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. Its rated genres are: action, adventure, sci-fi and comedy. Plot Synopsis SpongeBob was in the middle of his fight with the Flying Dutchman until the Chaos Control took them all to another world which is the world of Edd. Episodes Season 1 #Chaos Control Freaks (Jp. SuperspongeBobヒーロー登場 Enter the SuperSpongeBob) #SpongeBob to the Rescue (Jp. 潜入！エリア９９ Infiltrate! Area 99) #Missle Wrist Rampage (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人の野望 Flying Dutchman's Ambition) #Chaos Patty Chaos (Jp. カオスパティを手に入れろ！ Get the Chaos Patty) #Cracking Mr. Krabs (Jp. 激突！！スポンジボブVS氏カニ Clash!! SpongeBob vs Mr. Krabs) #Techno Teacher (Jp. 熱戦！スクール・ウォーズ Fierce Battle! School Wars) #Party Hardly (Jp. 大混戦！エッドのホームパーティー Giant Free For All! Edd's House Party) #Satellite Swindle (Jp. 緊急発進！Xサイクロン Emergency Launch! X Cyclone) #The Last Resort (Jp. 渚のサンディ Sandy on the Beach) #Unfair Ball (Jp. 激闘！スポンジボブ野球軍 Fierce Fight! SpongeBob Baseball Team) #Computer Spy (Jp. 美しき怪盗カレン The Beautiful, Mysterious Thief Karen Arrives) #Beating Dutchman, Part 1 (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人基地総攻撃！（前編） Before the Attack on Dutchman's Base) #Beating Dutchman, Part 2 (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人基地総攻撃！（後編） After the Attack on Dutchman's Base) #That's What Friends are For (Jp. 英雄スポンジボブを追え Chase After the Hero SpongeBob!) #Skirmish in the Sky (Jp. 移動要塞さまよえるオランダ人襲来！！ The Mobile Fortress Attacks) #Depths of Danger (Jp. 目指せ！南海の沈没船 On Sight! The Sunken Ship in the Southern Sea) #The Adventures of Mr. Krabs and Hawk (Jp. 氏かに! 怒りの鉄拳 Mr. Krabs! Clenched Fists of Anger) #The Dam Scam (Jp. サバンナの大決闘！ Huge Shoot-out on the Savannah) #SpongeBob's Scream Test (Jp. 古城の亡霊キングブーブ The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle) #Cruise Blues (Jp. 出撃！さまよえるオランダ人フォートII Departure! Flying Dutchman Fort II) #Fast Friends (Jp. スピード勝負！スポンジボブvsロルフ Speed Match! SpongeBob vs Rolf) #Little Jellyfish Lost (Jp. 夏休み・クラゲ~の観察日記 Summer Vacation Jellyfish Observation Diary #Patty Anniversary (Jp. 大混乱！6カオスパティ Mayhem! 6 Chaos Patties) #How to Catch a Sponge (Jp. 暴走スポンジボブ！捕獲大作戦 Wild SpongeBob! Strategic Capture Operation) #A Dastardly Deed (Jp. 最後のカオスパティ The Last Chaos Patty) #Countdown to Chaos (Jp. 誕生！スーパースポンジボブ The Birth of Super SpongeBob) Season 2 *Note: This season was part of series 1 in Japan. #Pure Chaos (Jp. 災いのはじまり The Beginning of the Disaster) #A Chaotic Day (Jp. 謎の生命体カオス The Puzzle of the Liquid Life Form, Chaos) #A Robot Rebels (Jp. 囚われのサンディ Sandy the Captive) #Head's Up, Squidward! (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人キャリアの戦い Dutchman Carrier Battle) #Revenge of the Robot (Jp. さすらいのガンマ Gamma the Wanderer) #Flood Fight (Jp. パーフェクトカオスの叫び The Scream of Perfect Chaos) #Project: Plankton (Jp. プロジェクト・プランクトンの謎 The Puzzle of Project Plankton) #Plankton Knows (Jp. 逃亡者スポンジボブ SpongeBob the Fugitive) #SpongeBob's Big Break (Jp. プリズンアイランドからの脱出 Escape From Prison Island) #Plankton World (Jp. 宇宙からの脅迫 Threat From Outer Space) #Dutchman's Revenge (Jp. スペースコロニー・アークの戦い Space Colony ARK Battle) #Showdown in Space (Jp. デビーの願い、みんなの願い Debbie's Request, Everyone's Request) #Defective Detectives (Jp. シーオティクス探偵事務所 The Seaotix Detective Agency) #Sunblock Solution (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人株式会社 Dutchman Corporation) #Dutchman for Present (Jp. 光をわれらに！ We Can See the Light!) #A Date to Forget (Jp. サンディ愛の逃避行！？ Sandy's Love Escape Journey!?) #Mean Machines (Jp. 家電大パニック！！ Huge Home Electronics Panic!) #Sewer Search (Jp. おかしなおかしなスパイ大作戦 The Ridiculous Epic Spy Battle) #Prize Fight (Jp. スポンジボブバトル・開催！！ SpongeBob Battle - Face Off!!) #A Wild Win (Jp. スポンジボブバトル・決勝！！ SpongeBob Battle - Finale!!) #Map of Mayhem (Jp. 緯度0大決戦 Decisive Battle on the Equator!!) #The Volcanic Adventure (Jp. スポンジボブVS地底大怪獣 SpongeBob VS Monster from the Underground) #The Beginning of the End (Jp. 世界が静止する日 The Day the Earth Stood Still) #Running Out of Time (Jp. 別れの朝 Morning of Farewells) #Friends 'Til the End (Jp. エッドの長い Edd's Long Journey) #A New Start (Jp. 風の思い出 Memories of the Wind) Season 3 #A Cosmic Call (Jp. 流星雨の使者 A Messenger from Meteoric Shower) #Cosmic Crisis (Jp. 宇宙船ブルータイクロン The Space Ship Blue Tyclone) #H2Whoa (Jp. 水の惑星ハイドー The Water Planet, Hydo) #An Enemy In Need (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人参戦！ The Flying Dutchman Joins the War!) #A Chilling Discovery (Jp. アイスパレスの戦い The Battle of Ice Palace!) #Desperately Seeking SpongeBob (Jp. 乙女のジャングルトラップ Young Girl's Jungle Trap) #Galactic Gumshoes (Jp. シーオティクス、宇宙へ行く The Seaotix Go into Space) #Trick Sand (Jp. プランクトン・リバース Plankton's Rebirth) #Ship of Doom (Jp. ベタレックス戦艦襲来 The Betarex Battle Ship Attack!) #An Underground Discovery (Jp. 地下渓谷の秘密 The Secret of the Underground Valley) #Station Break-In (Jp. 宇宙要塞メタルプラネット Fort in Space - Metal Planet) #A Betarex Melee (Jp. 激突！スポンジボブvsプランクトン Clash! SpongeBob vs Plankton) #Mission: Match-Up (Jp. シーオティクス電撃ラブラブ作戦 The Seaotix Shocking Love Love Operation!) #Clash in the Cloister (Jp. 銀河回廊をわたれ！ Cross the Galaxy Pathway!) #Testing Time (Jp. ブラック・トラップ The Black Trap) #A Revolutionary Tail (Jp. こわれた星の上で Downfall of the Crumbling Planet) #The Planet of Misfortune (Jp. お願いマルモリン Please Marmolim!) #Terror on the Tyclone (Jp. さまよえるオランダ人艦隊現る！ Dutchman Fleet's Reveal) #Sponge Hunt (Jp. カフェ・シーオティクス Cafe Seaotix) #Belkova Strikes Back (Jp. ベタレックスの正体！？ The Truth of the Betarex) #The Sosmo Conspiracy (Jp. 暗殺者プランクトン！ The Assassin, Plankton) #Eye Spy (Jp. ロスト・プラネット The Lost Planet) #Agent of Mischief (Jp. 森化の日 The Day of Evolution) #The Light in the Darkness (Jp. 決戦! ダーク・ボーク Decisive Battle! Dark Boak) #A Fearless Friend (Jp. 君のためにできること For Your Sake, I Can Do It) #So Long SpongeBob (Jp. 星の生まれるところ The Place Where the Planets Were Born) Voice Actors Japanese English Dutch French Program History United States *FoxBox/4Kids TV (2011-2016) *The CW (Jan 3, 2017-present) Japan *TV Tokyo (April 6, 2011-March 28, 2012) Canada *YTV (2013-2016; revived late 2016-present) Germany *Jetix (2012-2017) *Kabel Eins (2017-present) Chile *Rock&Pop (2015-present) United Kingdom *CITV (2012-2014) *Jetix (2012-2016) Australia *Network Ten (2012) *Seven Network (2013-2014) *Nine Network (2014-present) Serbia *B92 (2011-present) Ireland *RTE Two (2012-2016) *RTE One (2016-present) Italy *Fox Kids (2012-2013) *Jetix (2012-2013) *Italia 1 (2013-2014) *K-2 (2018-2019) South Korea *JEI (2017-2018) Trivia *TBA Category:SpongeBob X Category:Spin-Offs Category:Anime Category:Crossover Series